Companions of the Night
by Pale Killer
Summary: Zelda was asked a favor from one of her friends to pick up a pizza from, Nicole's Pizza Place. When she arrives there she walks into what looks like a gang war gone crazy! Which leads to a kiddnapping and vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

Going

Zelda was in her room fixing her books and her room as well. She never knew how many books she had. She looked through some of them seeing that they still had bookmarks in them, which meant she wasn't done with it. Just as Zelda was lost in her world of books there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened to see whom it was. Nana. Nana had grown up so much now; she no longer looked like a child.

"Hi, Nana."

"Hey, Zel."

"What's up?" Zelda asked as she leaned on her door.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Nana asked as she looked at her shoes.

"I'll try."

"I ordered a pizza from, Nicole's Pizza Place, and I was wondering…can you put it up for me?"

"Now?" Zelda asked, "I don't know if I can…I have to clean my house."

"Please? I'm going to have a party tonight, remember?"

"Yeah…okay, I'll go." Zelda sighed.

"Thanks! Very much!" Nana smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I'm still dressed."

Nana went back to her house and got ready. Zelda grabbed her car keys, locked the door and left to her mission. Zelda parked in front of Nicole's Pizza Place and went inside. When she entered she saw no one there. She walked up to the cash register and looked be hide it. She thought of saying, "Hello, is anyone there?" But didn't. Zelda went around the cash register and looked both ways. She spotted something on the floor. She picked it up. It was a handle. A handle? Her thumb pressed a small button and with a flash she dropped it. It was blade. Zelda looked at it for a while, looked to see if anyone was looking (which no one was) and lean to pick it up and that's when it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Nicole's Pizza Place

The front doors opened then slam shut. Zelda hid behind the counter and saw three men come in. They dragged with them a blue-headed boy who was bleeding, hands tied behind his back and gagged.

"Cover the windows!" One of them said.

He pushed the young man near the counter where Zelda was hiding. Zelda got a good look of his eyes. His eyes found hers. One of the men picked him up and pushed him down the stairs to the basement. The other two joined the guy who stood there.

"There was no need for that…" The other man said as he put a hand through his hair.

"Whatever."

Zelda got up and looked at the door then back at the men. Their backs faced her, which was good. She could run to the door and get help. She got up slowly and walked slowly towards the door. She looked behind herself in case they turned. Once she took her 3rd step the floor made a sound. Ah, crap…Zelda thought as she turned around. The men turned and saw her.

"What the hell…"

"Get her!"

Zelda ran but was caught by the arm of the man who touched his hair. He put her hands behind her back. He made her walk up to his friends. The man who pushed the boy down stairs looked at her.

"She one of them?" He asked.

"Don't think so, but take her down stairs with the other guy."

The guy nodded and moved Zelda down stairs. She held back on moving while they were on then 5th step. The guy smiled.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. You're too beautiful to be pushed around…but if that's what's going to make you move then-"

"Ok, ok. And they say girls talk to much." She began to walk and stopped when she saw the young man.

"My name's Fox." He said to Zelda as tied the blue

haired boy to a pole while he sat.

The two men who were up stairs came down to check how things are doing. "Mario, Falco, what'd ya wanna do with her?" Fox asked as he stood. Zelda looked at the young man who looked back at her. Mario, who pushed the young man down, grabbed Zelda by the arm and pulled her fingers back. She jumped and smacked his face.

"That hurts!" She shouted.

Fox and Falco began to laugh then stopped in case anyone heard. Mario gave Fox and Falco a cold looked.

"Falco, take the gag off." He said as he place a hand on his cheek where Zelda had hit him.

Falco took off the gag and stood back. Zelda looked at him and saw all of the blood over his face. She had many questions in her mind and she wanted all of them answered. The young prisoner sat there looking at the men then back at Zelda. He spoke all in a rush to her: "My name's Marth Lowell. When you get out of this-"

Mario kicked him in the stomach real hard. Marth gasped for air as he leaned forward.

"Tell the police-"

Mario kicked him again this time in the ribs, since he couldn't get to his stomach.

"Stop! Stop it right now or I'll scream!" Zelda shouted. Fox put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Zelda bit him until she tasted the blood and finally he let go. He didn't yell he only pushed her to the floor. Zelda wiped the blood off her lips and smiled.

"Are you sure she isn't one of them!" Fox hissed at Mario.

"I pulled her fingers back and she jumped…"

"She just bit me! That isn't enough to tell you she's one of them!" Fox nearly yelled. One of what? Zelda thought. Why does he keep saying that?

"It's not her fault," Falco said, "You came up behind her. She had a right to…" Falco stopped before he could say anything else. Two minutes passed as everyone calm themselves down. Zelda got up and kneed before Marth. She looked at his bloodied face wanting to clean him and help him. Mario got up and grabbed Zelda's hair.

"Do you think he's just some poor kid? Some kid we found and wanted to beat up!" Mario picked up Marth's face so that Zelda could see. "You don't know what he is!"

"And what do you think he is?" Zelda asked calmly.

"He's a vampire!" Mario said.

"No, no, I'm not!" Marth said as he tried to stand but Mario kicked him. Mario spread Marth's lips to show Zelda two sharp teeth. He let go and sat down on a chair. A vampire? She thought. There are no such things. He's lying about this.

"And if he was, just what are you going to plan to do to him?"

"We wait until sunrise."

Zelda bit her lip to keep from laughing. She thought this was a joke. Vampires, sunrise, they're idiots! Zelda got near Marth again and kneed before him. Marth looked at Zelda's eyes as if trying to send her a message. Mario got up again but was stopped by Falco.

"Let her make her feel useful."

Zelda looked at Falco and asked if she could. He nodded and followed her up the stairs. There she got napkins and a cup full of water. When she was about to go back down she saw the blade near the counter. She dropped the a few napkins on the floor, picked up the blade and hid it her shoe. She got up and went down stairs with Falco behind her. She went to Marth and cleaned his face. Marth looked at Zelda with his river blue eyes. Every time she looked at him, he'd be looking at her.

"It's ok." He said looking at all the blood Zelda had cleaned.

"What do you mean it's ok?" Zelda asked looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm not what they say." Marth said raising his voice, "I'm not a vampire!"

"Shh! Do you want him to start kicking you again? My name's Zelda." Zelda picked up the cup of water. "Here."

Zelda put the cup to his lips as he took some then sip it out covered in blood. He took the rest and leaned his head against the pole.

"Damn, when is Nicole getting here?" Fox said as he looked at his watch. Nicole? Zelda thought. The owner is in it too? Mario got up went outside, "Getting some air." Fox went to go smoke and tried to stop bleeding of his hand. Falco went up stairs to see if Nicole was coming.

"Lean forward." Zelda whispered to Marth as she pulled out the blade and began to cut the rope. She heard the door slam, which made her jump and cut Marth's wrist. He didn't yell he only moved a bit. "Keep going." He whispered. She began again and almost got the rope loose until she heard foot steps coming down. Zelda dropped the knife in Marth hands and got a napkin and cleaned Marth's face again. She did it as if she didn't even touch the rope.

"Who's she?" The girl asked with Falco asked. Mario and Fox came back in. "And what the hell happen to your hand?"

Marth cut the finial rope and made a dash to Nicole and put the blade on her neck.

"Shit!"

"Zelda, you have a car, yes?" Marth asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get it ready." Zelda ran up the stairs and started her car. She opened the passenger seat door and waited. Marth walked slowly to the car, pushed Nicole and jumped in. Zelda drove fast as Mario and Falco followed but lost them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Marth's House

They dove about 5minutes in silence until Zelda stopped at a red light. She looked at Marth whose head was in hands.

"Marth? Marth, are you ok?" Zelda worried. "Marth?"

Marth looked up at Zelda then at the light. "It's green." He said while pointing at it. Zelda drove and stopped the car seeing how there was no one on the streets.

"Marth, are you ok or not?" She asked again.

Marth didn't answer. His hand went in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around his wrist. He looked at Zelda and smiled.

"I'm fine…Thank you, Zelda. Thank you for saving my life."

Zelda blushed and looked over her car side window. She looked over at her watch and saw that it was 11:56pm. It was almost close to midnight and Nana still didn't get her pizza. Zelda looked at Marth who'd been staring at her since she was thinking.

"What?" She asked still blushing.

"Nothing."

Just then a car passed by slowly near them then speed by. Zelda began to drive. Her eyes shifted to Marth.

"Where do you live?" She asked him.

"Take a left." He said nearly taking the wheel. "Turn the car off!"

"Why?" Zelda asked looking behind them.

"Just do it!" Marth hissed.

Zelda did and turned the car off. They looked at a car that was slowly looking around. Zelda saw the faces…Mario, Fox, Falco, and Nicole. They're looking for us…but how did Marth know they were coming? Zelda thought looking at Marth. The car moved fast and was gone.

"We have to get off this street." Marth said with a sigh.

"Ya think?" Zelda whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Marth asked with a question mark popping out of his head. Zelda started the car again without answering his question. Marth looked at Zelda. "Let me drive." He said. Zelda looked at him with her royal blue eyes, sending him messages as if she was the one who was tied and beaten the hell out off. She looked away got out and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Just don't kill me…" Zelda said looking Marth's wrist.

Marth laughed, "I won't."

Seventeen minutes passed until Marth pulled up in front of a house. Zelda hid her yawn and saw Marth walk up to the house. She got out and leaned on her door. She crossed her legs and arms, looked up and saw a blond girl talking to Marth. Marth went inside without looking back at Zelda. The girl with blond hair came toward Zelda and looked at her. Who is she? Zelda thought. His girlfriend? Wait…why do I care?

"…Hi…" Zelda said.

"Zelda, is it not?" She asked her, "Marth, told me that you saved his life…"

"Oh, really?" God is he going to make a book about it now. Zelda thought fighting back her laugh.

At that moment Marth came out wearing different clothes. He seemed to be fine. He was able to walk and even tied his shoe! Zelda raised an eyebrow when she saw Marth able to do these things. She looked at his wrist seeing that it was wrapped in a band-aid. No harm done, she thought. Marth looked at Zelda and walked over to her and the blond girl.

"Zelda, this is Peach. She's my french teacher."

Peach smiled and took out a smoke. "I gotta stop this shit. Not for the heart…or the lungs." She winked at Zelda.

Marth laughed then looked at Zelda. He nodded his head for Zelda to get back in her car. Zelda got in the divers seat and rolled down the window for Marth to talk to her.

"Take care of yourself, Zelda." Marth smiled sweetly at her, which made her blush.

"You too, Marth." Zelda said as she started her car but stopped. She tried again but it didn't go. Zelda looked at the gas bar and saw that it was on E. Empty. She slapped her head and sighed. She rested her head on the wheel. She moved her head and saw Marth grinning at her. A tear drop fell behind Zelda's head.

"Your car is out of gas."

"No…really?"

Marth laughed, "I'll take you home. You're going to have to leave your car here though. Will that be fine with you?"

Zelda got out, "I guess. I'll have to take my bike to work."

Marth went in the back and brought out his motorcycle. Marth got on and waved to Zelda to get on. She got on the back and put her arms around his waist. She blushed madly. Marth just smiled.

"Hang on." He turned it on and drove. Minutes flew by as Marth slowed down in front of Zelda's house. Zelda got off and walked up to her door. Marth stood behind her and looked at her golden hair that shined in the moonlight. She turned around and looked at him.

"Thanks for the ride." She said smiling.

"Happy to do so." Marth smiled back.

Zelda open the door but was stopped by Marth grabbing her arm. She blushed while looking at him. Marth leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you very much, Zelda. I owe you my life." Marth smiled while holding her hands.

"It's not that big of a deal." Zelda smiled.

"It is to me." He said. He let go of her. "Take care."

"You too, Marth." She whispered.

Marth got on his motorcycle and waved to Zelda and was gone. Zelda put a hand on her forehead and went inside thinking of how she almost killed herself for saving someone else's life.

(A.n.) Will Marth and Zelda met again? Something bad lies ahead…what could it be? More vampires? Will Zelda find out that Marth really is a vampire? Wait and see in the next chapter in Companions of the Night.


End file.
